A Christmas to Remember (2016)
A Christmas to Remember is a Hallmark Movies and Mysteries original movie that aired on December 18, 2016. Synopsis Jennifer Wade, an emerging celebrity chef in NYC, has a meltdown on the set of her Christmas Homestyle TV show after a turkey is spilled all over her sweater. Naturally, she gets a tad bit upset, but eventually is able to finish the show. Her producer and friend, Paula, offers her a vacation in her chalet in a remote Colorado town. On the way to her chalet she looks away from the road and crashes. In the meantime, local vet, John Blake, is attending to an animal along with his son. Driving home in their pickup, they almost run into Jennifer who is stumbling on the road. She doesn't have a clue who she is. John takes a dazed Jennifer to his home. The next day she wakes up confused. Due to bad weather, they can't take her to a hospital, but wait for a doctor to pay a visit. John does a cursory examination and Jennifer wonders how she got undressed and in bed. His mom helped her into the PJ's. His daughter Jamie washed her clothes, since she sat on a pie in the pickup truck the previous night. Jennifer is chagrined to find her sweater has been shrunken. After breakfast, she decides to leave so she can "get back to her life where someone must know her" and opens the door to find it completely blocked with snow. Next, she spends time with the kids and John cooking and making decorations and eventually they develop a fondness for each other. In the meantime, the police can find nothing to explain who she is... In the meantime, Paula has been calling her repeatedly to see how her vacation is going. She starts to get worried because Jennifer doesn't answer her phone. John is badgered by a local woman who he knew in high school, Brooke. Brooke wants to date him, but John is falling for Jennifer. Brooke thinks she has seen Jennifer somewhere before. She eventually sees her photograph in a magazine and realizes who she is. Does Brooke inform Jennifer or John? Instead she contacts Paula. At the Christmas dance, Paula and Brad show up and when they call her by her name, Jennifer remembers her name, and recognizes Paula, but not Brad. The police show up after finding her car and her wallet. When asked why she didn't bother to tell John or Jennifer, Brooke is like "you looked so happy." When Jennifer is faced with Brad and he tells her he is her boyfriend, she says "I don't think so." Brad is obviously not her type and if he ever was, she was totally mistaken. But she goes back to NY with Brad and Paula after sorrowful goodbyes to John and the kids. At Paula's apartment, Jennifer is feeling unhappy and decides to return to John and the kids. Simultaneously, John and the kids decide to go find Jennifer. They open the front door and THERE SHE IS!! The ending takes place a year later with an update where Jennifer is at the helm of her new cooking show along with John and the kids. Cast External links * Category:2016 releases Category:Movies Category:Originally aired on Hallmark Movies & Mysteries